psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Zachary Cornatzer (THE DEVIL INSIDE Character)
Zachary Cornatzer (born February 19, 1992), also known as ManNamedCorn '''or simply '''Corn, is an American YouTube personality and actor from New Jersey. Corn has played many roles in Jesse's videos, most notably the quiet and independent version of himself, in the Psycho Series. Biography Quitting Cameraman After the ''Psycho Series'' ended, Zachary quit working for Jesse and was later replaced by Parker Zippel sometime afterwards. Revealed, later on, Zachary stated he quit because Jesse never gave him a break during the Psycho Series filming and also deprived him of a raise in pay, and after seeing his girlfriend cry because he had to go to Switzerland with Jesse, Corn finally quit. It also explains why he seems unenthusiastic in the videos. Ever since the series ended, the two friends haven’t talked to each other and gone their separate ways. He made a brief return in CONFRONTING CORN IN REAL LIFE! and he confirmed that he moved out of New Jersey and been out since 2017 He was also briefly mentioned in BIGBRUUDA HACK INTO MY ACCOUNT. As of now, Corn and Jesse seem to be back on good terms. 2019 Return Corn made a return in the second video of 2019 where he is first seen with Isaac Kalder. He is then seen with Jesse, Dingler and Nate in a car going to the ski trip. He then returns in EVICTION DAY! asking Jesse If he could film for him only to be Kicked out by Psycho Dad. Making Jeff his enemy. Competing for MJN Cameraman Competition After Jeff Saxton Jr. decided to quit on The Devil, Corn reunited with The Devil in THE HOUSEWARMING PARTY! and surprisingly showed up for the 2019 MJN Cameraman Auditions. Corn was present during the filming test at the RiDGiD Residence. He was one of the four last competitors, together with Miguel Mendez, Nick Rugenus and Tom Abraham. Corn, Miguel and Nick were instructed to go outside, which they complained that it had too many mosquitos, causing The Devil to get pissed off and takes over Jesse as his true form. Corn and Miguel then are forced to face off against each other in an epic battle to leave only one winner, To which Corn won. He is then named the devil's disciple and agrees to work with The Devil again. Revealing he is the winner of the MJN Cameraman Competition. Trivia *Corn earned his nickname when he made friends with Jesse and his friends including the Ridgway family and they already had a friend named Zachary, so they called him Corn as a shortened version of his surname. *It was revealed that Corn worked as a prison guard, but later he quit. He was pursuing a career as a Twitch streamer, before being hacked. *Corn had a girlfriend named Stephanie, who appeared exclusively on the ManNamedCorn YouTube channel until they had broken up prior to January 15, 2016. *Corn is actually seen as more energetic on his channel than he is on the McJuggerNuggets channel. *Corn has been in numerous skits alongside Jesse in the past, most notably the Everyday Situations series, in which he was the secondary protagonist. He was also the central character in the skit A Man Named Corn. *Sometime in 2017, Corn moved to Long Beach, California and currently works at the Lakewood Mall as a security guard, Navigation Cheryl Cornatzer References Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes